


more, and more, and more

by deducingontheroof



Series: sf18 bonus round fills [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Begging, Blindfolds, Crying, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Edging, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 15:36:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15146261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deducingontheroof/pseuds/deducingontheroof
Summary: “Please,” Kentarou begs, the sensations too much for him to give a shit about his pride.“Hmm?” Iwaizumi hums innocently, and even with the blindfold, Kentarou knows exactly what the stupid grin on Iwaizumi’s face looks like. “Do you want something, Kentarou?”





	more, and more, and more

**Author's Note:**

> sportsfest br one - time and place 
> 
> Ship/Character: any (optional: aobajousai)  
> Fandom: any (optional: haikyuu!!)  
> Major Tags: none  
> Additional Tags: orgasm denial, fuck buddies or feeling buddies up to you, blindfolds, over-sensitivity, a little bit of crying if you're up for it, begging, touch-starved?, i say 'any' because i just want all these  
> Do Not Wants: abo
> 
> Prompt:  
> TIME: again, and again, more, and more, and more  
> PLACE: torn between oh, so close and not fucking close enough

Kentarou gasps, his grip on the bedsheets tightening as Iwaizumi mouths along his cock. It’s so good, _too_ good, but it’s not enough.

 

“Please,” Kentarou begs, the sensations too much for him to give a shit about his pride.

 

“Hmm?” Iwaizumi hums innocently, and even with the blindfold, Kentarou knows exactly what the stupid grin on Iwaizumi’s face looks like. “Do you want something, Kentarou?”

 

“You _asshole_ ,” Kentarou whines desperately, his hips bucking up in search of the stimulation that Iwaizumi wasn’t giving. “Just fucking touch me.”

 

Iwaizumi brushes his fingers along the inside of Kentarou’s thigh, stopping just short of his painfully hard dick. “Like this?”

 

“Iwa— ah!” Kentarou gasps again as Iwaizumi slides his hand down, down, pressing gently against his hole. His other hand grips Kentarou’s cock, thumb just _barely_ brushing against his weeping slit. Kentarou’s caught between the two sensations, caught between grinding down on Iwaizumi’s fingers and bucking up against his hand.

 

“Or is this what you want?” Iwaizumi murmurs, pressing a hot kiss to Kentarou’s thigh. “Use your words, Kentarou.”

 

“Please, _senpai_ ,” Kentarou pleads, and he feels a tear beading up in the corner of his eye, soaking into the smooth silk of the blindfold. “I need— need you, please, just fuck me!”

 

“Such a dirty mouth,” Iwaizumi chuckles lowly, moving along Kentarou’s thigh and leaving a hot, wet trail. Two fingers force their way inside of him as Iwaizumi sinks down on Kentarou’s cock, and Kentarou _wails_.

 

“ _More_ ,” Kentarou chokes out, the sheets twisting under his hands as Iwaizumi sucks his cock, slowly, teasingly. “Please, more— nngh!!”

 

Iwaizumi crooks his fingers, brushing directly against Kentarou’s prostate, and Kentarou sees stars.

 

“You liked that, hmm?” Iwaizumi purrs, the vibrations on his sensitive cock driving him over the edge. The blindfold’s growing damp and sticky against his skin, and the tears are leaking down his face, dripping onto the sheets.

 

“Again,” he demands, pushing his hips back against Iwaizumi’s hand.

 

But Iwaizumi withdraws completely, hands leaving Kentarou’s skin, and Kentarou lets out a desperate sob.

 

“I love to see you like this, Kentarou,” Iwaizumi tells calmly, and Kentarou hears a familiar rustling. Iwaizumi’s finally getting undressed. “You’re completely wrecked, aren’t you? I’m making you feel so good that you’re begging and crying for more.”

 

Kentarou tries to respond, but Iwaizumi chooses that moment to push inside of him, _finally_ , stretching him wide and making him practically scream.

 

“Your neighbours are gonna hear,” Iwaizumi warns teasingly, rolling his hips and pressing right against Kentarou’s oversensitive prostate.

 

“Fuck,” Kentarou sobs, letting his head fall to the side. “Please, please, I’m so close—”

 

“You’re close?” Iwaizumi asks, his voice low and playful. He takes Kentarou’s cock in a loose grip, barely touching him, as he fucks deep into him. It’s too much. It’s all too much. Kentarou’s back arches as his building orgasm is about to crest—

 

And Iwaizumi stops. He stops, and he grips the base of Kentarou’s cock tightly, and Kentarou wails.

 

“More, more, _please_ , I need,” Kentarou babbles, trying to buck up into Iwaizumi’s hand, but there’s an iron grip on his hip holding him flush to the bed.

 

“Not yet,” Iwaizumi whispers, “I’m not done.”

 

Iwaizumi bites the soft flesh of his inner thigh, sucking hard, and Kentarou knows that Iwaizumi’s not going to let him control the pace.

 

Kentarou’s roommate won’t be back until the morning, and he knows that Iwaizumi plans to take advantage of that time.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://charlie-albus.tumblr.com) | [dreamwidth](https://deducingontheroof.dreamwidth.org)


End file.
